Designated Target (episode)
Designated Target is the eighth episode of NCIS Season 5 and also the 102nd episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis Gibbs and the team investigate the double murder of both a Navy Admiral and a cab driver. It seems that there's no motive whatsoever for the two deaths until the team discover that an African-based assassination squad may be behind the killings... Prologue A lone yellow taxi races through the park. In the driver's seat, Atif Nukunda remarks to Admiral Kenneth Kirkland that the shortcut through the park will be working. Kirkland remarks that Nukunda just doubled his tip. Suddenly, the sound of an engine gets Nukunda's attention and in the mirror, it's shown that there's a motorbike with a driver and passenger behind the taxi. Meanwhile, Kirkland's phone rings and he tells the person at the other end of the line that his car broke down, prompting Kirkland to take a cab. Kirkland remarks that he should be there in 20 and that they should have Bob start the presentation. As this happens, Kirkland closes his suitcase while stating that they should use the laser pointer as the GAO guys are distracted by shiny things which will keep them busy with Kirkland confident that he'll be there soon. As Kirkland ends the call, Nukunda looks in his mirror and sees the same bike following them. Nukunda then stretches out, gesturing for the bike to pass them with Nukunda impatiently waiting the bike to pass them already. As the bike gets alongside them, the passenger now holding a gun that has a sliencer points the gun at Nukunda and shoots Nukunda, resulting in Nukunda collapsing, dead. With Nukunda dead, Kirkland just looks on, horrified while the passenger shoots out the window, the single gunshot killing Kirkland as well The taxi then goes out of control, crashing into a tree. The two assassins then pull over, hop of the bike and drag Nukunda and Kirkland's lifeless bodies out on the street while also emptying Kirkland's suitcase. The main shooter picks up a wallet and examines the photograph before dropping it onto the floor with the shooter later shooting Nukunda in the head. It then cuts to the shooter who then shoots Kirkland in the head, the scene reflected in the visor of the helmet that the shooter is wearing. Act One Act Two In her lab, Abigail Sciuto is busy drinking a Caf-Pow except this Caf-Pow has no caffeine and as she continues drinking, Gibbs comes in, stating that he thought she was quitting. Abby assumes him before showing him that the Caf-Pow has no caffeine, no kick whatsoever before assuming Gibbs that she's steel although Gibbs's coffee leaves her temporarily stunned. Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *Tony claims that he worked in the transit department in Baltimore for two years. However, in Stakeout, four episodes later, he reveals that at his time in Baltimore PD he's been working in narcotics. Cast Series Regulars Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 5 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Reed Steiner Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Colin Bucksey